


The Merry-Go-Round of Time

by cowboybelphie



Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, MC is Gender-Neutral, and belphie is happy, beel is happy, belphie is adorable, belphie smiles yay, cute and fluffy, happy belphie, he deserves this, just happy, no relationships - Freeform, there is hand holding though, they go to a circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/cowboybelphie
Summary: You invite Belphie and Beel to go with you to a circus, and Belphie is MORE than happy.
Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645915
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	The Merry-Go-Round of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Largely based on the 'The Merry-Go-Round of Time' side story from Lesson 14 hard mode, and slightly influenced by Belphies 'In Search of A Smile' cards Devilgram!  
> Note: MC is already home but is still talking to the boys. 
> 
> SO GUYS, I did the lesson 14 hard mode story yesterday and LET ME TELL YOU WHEN I SAY I ALMOST CRIED. It's so god damn emotional and Belphie deserves all of the love.  
> And thats what inspired this!! It's short and is the first little fic in a collection of short fics! I hope you like this!~

"A circus...?"

"Yeah! There's one in my city right now, and I thought maybe you and Beel might want to go with me!"

The line went silent for a moment. You thought maybe the line had gone dead and were about to check your phone screen until you heard Belphegor's soft chuckle on the other end.

"Alright, I'll ask Beel and get back to you. Give me a sec." You heard him put the phone down and get up.

Belphie almost ran to the kitchen. A circus. A CIRCUS. He had been wanting to go to the circus since...since before Lilith's death. He would've liked to have gone with Lilith, of course, but getting to go with the very human he had fallen for would be just as great. Maybe it would be like a date, even? He shook his head to rid the thoughts. It wasn't a date. It was more of a 'you're my friend and I know you'd like this so I invited you' sort of thing. Reaching the kitchen, he saw Beel stood at the fridge, door open and looking inside.

"Hey, Beel. Wanna go to a circus?"

* * *

The three of you met at a park near your house. To your surprise, Belphie was practically jumping and eager to get going. His smile was bright and he looked happier than he had ever been. You grabbed both of their hands and lead them to where the circus was being held, although Belphie almost ran in front more than a few times. You glance at Beel, who was walking happily beside you. He had brought along some snacks, mostly for him, and was munching on something already. You and Belphie had brought more knowing that would happen.

As the tent comes into view, Belphie turns to look at you and Beel. His face is a picture of pure, childlike happiness. You had never seen him like this and honestly, it made your heart flutter.

"I've never seen Belphie so happy..." Beel looks over at you, his eating coming to a halt.

"Well, he hasn't smiled all that much since...Lilith," Beel starts, his voice lowering slightly at the mention of their sister's name, "it's been a long time since he's been so happy." Beel's voice wavered slightly, his eyes downcast and a faint smile on his lips. Belphie was finally happy, and that made Beel happy. And emotional. 

The two of you caught up with Belphie and you all went inside. It was _incredible_ inside. Strings of lights hung from the beams and littered the walls of the tent itself. The stage had red and purple lights shining onto it and you could see the trapeze equipment near the top. Everything was _big_. You marvelled at the size of the tent before the three of you bought some candyfloss and went to your seats, opting for seats somewhere in the middle. Beel had gotten two candyflosses and started eating one as soon as you sat down, but it meant he would have a free hand during the show.

You spoke about life in the Devildom and human world while you waited for the show to start, Belphie mostly just listening to you. He liked the sound of your voice. Soon, the lights dimmed and the music started, causing you all to look to the stage. You felt Belphie's hand grab yours as you saw the Ringmaster walk out onto the stage, and you decided to grab Beel's too. Then, Belphie's eyes lit up and he grinned, tears welling up as he heard the opening speech he had memorized all those years ago.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of our entire circus troupe, I welcome you to one of the most astounding shows you will ever see! I promise you, it will be something truly special..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yay happy Belphie!~  
> Belphie deserves all of the love, he's just way too precious. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter: @squishybelphies :3


End file.
